School Shopping
by coffeenut09
Summary: When Alice gets carried away with Bella's wardrobe, only havoc remains.
1. Chapter 1

Alice

"It's that time of year again! Back to school!" I sang to my siblings. Groaning and moaning echo from all parts of the room. I walk over to Edward, unsure of what he will think of my wonderful idea.

"Edward, my dearest brother, I would like to inform you that this year, I'm going to make sure Bella looks good. No more of that bland clothing she wears, this year, I'm going to shop with her until her closet is full of new name brand clothing." I run lightning-speed to my room before he can reply. Only a few seconds after my door closed I hear a knock.

"Come innnn!" I sing to the door. Edward steps in. His face is blank. I do my best not to think about anything but the magazine in my hands, but my mind slips and images of Bella and I shopping at the mall sneak their way in. I look up at Edward, his face is no longer blank, but its full of anger.

"You will do no such thing Alice," he tells me, "I love Bella's look, it's what drew me toward her in the first place."  
"Ha! The scent of her BLOOD drew you to her Edward, not her look, and you know as well as I do that she should have a little more self-confidence, starting with her clothes." The word blood brought a grimace to Edward's flawless face. He just stared at me for a few minutes, and I glared back at him.

"Alice, I forbid you to go to the mall with Bella." Edward says to me.

"Awwww please!! She would look so pretty if you would let me help her out!" I beg.

"No, you wouldn't be helping her one bit. She's beautiful as she is." His tone was final, but I wasn't about to give in. I got up off my bed and walked toward him keeping eye contact.

"Edward," I start "you cannot forbid me of seeing my very best friend. Bella likes to shop with me and I like to buy her clothes," we both knew this was a lie, but I kept up, "And if you think you can tell me what to do, then you're wrong. Bella and I are shopping together and that's final!" I walk out of my room leaving Edward to sulk in his Edward-ness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, before you can decline my offer, I would like to remind you that I am your boyfriend's sister and your best friend. I would like to take you shopping tonight for clothes…" I began. We were discussing this matter in Bella's room. I sat on her desk throwing and catching a foam ball I found outside.

"No." Bella already decided.

"I was hoping that you and I could have some friend time and since I'm not human anymore I could at least pretend I was just for one night. Please!!"  
"Aww Alice, don't do this to me!" Was Bella's plea. I know she doesn't want to but I already fought with Edward on this one and my decision was final. I dropped the ball on the floor and let it roll.

"Good, it's settled then. I'll pick you up at five." I said and turned on my toes to walk away.  
"But… but Alice! I said no!" Yelled Bella. I smiled and kept walking. Bella followed me out to my car. "Alice, you don't understand. You can't hear me! I said no!" She told me. I turned around so quick Bella's human eyes didn't notice until she bumped into me with a loud thud.

"Ow!" She said rubbing her head. I sighed.

"Bella, I can hear perfectly well, better than you, in fact. The thing is, I've decided for you and you are coming with me whether you like it or not. So be ready and dressed by five. Don't make me drag you to the car. You know I will." I informed her. Bella gave up and a smile returned to my face. I stepped into my car and drove away before Bella got any ideas.

At five, I left the house before Edward could stop me and I sped away in my shiny yellow Porsche. It felt so good to leave the stress of life behind and head to the mall for a shopping spree. I double checked that my visa card was in my purse. When I arrived at Bella's and saw her sitting in her room reading a magazine, I was furious.

"Bella! I told you to be ready to go at five and its five fifteen!" I spoke to her loudly so she would hear the anger in my voice. She didn't move.

"Bella Swan get your butt off that bed and get dressed. We're leaving. Now." I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue tee for her to wear. She still didn't move.  
"All right, you asked for it." I told her and picked her up, set her on the floor and started undressing her to change her shirt.  
"Alice! Alice I can dress myself!" She screamed at me, astonished.

"All right then, do it." I told her with my hands on my hips. She glared at me and reluctantly changed clothes.

"Happy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic," I replied. "Now time for the mall." I grabbed her arm and pulled her out to my car.

"The PORSHE?!" She asked obviously bewildered. "We're taking the PORSHE?!" It's so noticeable! Can't we go in my truck?" She pleaded.

"No, we can't take a death trap to the mall." I opened her door and she got in. Then I got in and we were off to the mall.

I parked the car right in front of the mall and started walking toward Macy's. Bella had to run to keep up with me.

"Now, you're going to need new jeans, new shirts and definitely new shoes." I told her. She looked down at her ratty old converse and asked why she needed new ones when the old ones are perfectly fine. I happily informed her that old shoes cause her to fall more often and the new shoes I had in mind look great. She sighed. I entered the most expensive part of Macy's, with the designer clothing and Michael Kors shoes.

"Pick out some shoes you like, I'm looking for your shirts and pants." I demanded. Bella picked up a pair of sneakers but I snatched them away and replaced them with black ballet flats.

"Bella, if your going to choose sneakers with every outfit then I have nothing to work with. Take these, try them on, and buy them. It's that simple!" Bella obviously didn't like my lecture and stared at the shoes with a disgusted look.

"Alice, I like comfort, not style." She wined at me.

"Then get comfort with style." I said matter of fact-ly.

"I don't like them."

"I do."

"They're expensive"

"I'm buying."

"You shouldn't."

"Fine I'll use Edward's card." I smirked. Bella's mouth dropped but she didn't complain.

"This is going to be a long evening, so slap a smile on that face or I'll slap one on for you." I laughed as I told her this. It was going to be a very long evening indeed.


End file.
